Operation Raccoon City:Necro Extermination Force- Part 1
by HodgePodge97
Summary: You know about the USS and Spec Ops units during the Raccoon City Incedent, but there was a third unit, N.E.F. Who are they? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think command has for us this times?" I ask Watcher.

"Hell if I know." he said, "They don't say nothing till we're in that room."

We continued to walk down the dimly lit hallway we'd nickname 'Hallway to Hell'. 'Hallway to Hell' lead strate to the debriefing room that sent us on our most dangerous and suicidel missions. Unit has been sent on missions that best help this country and the world, but put our lives on the line every time.

I gues I should introduce my self first, I'm Rick Swecks,Codename:Decker, and i'm part of a Special Operations group in the U.S. government. Whats the name of the goup? We have different names depending on the mission. Who do we fight? Whoever is a threat? And the guy right next to me? He's Watcher, our unit's sniper, he's saved my life more times then I can count.

Watcher and me continued to walkdown the hallway till we reached the door. Watcher gives me the 'You open it' look. I shrug and push opening the black metal doors and walk in with Watcher right behind me.

Inside the bright debriefing room was the long steel table I've sat at many times. The last three members of our unit were already seated waiting for us. Wreaker our demolition expert, a big brute of a guy from Russia. Piper the teams second in command and only female member who is also French. Last is Operater, the team leader, veteran of the Vietnam War.

Watcher and me sat down while the rest of the team gave us the 'Where the Hell have y'all been' look. We ignored them and sat down waiting for Commands voice to come oon over the intercoms.

The coms finally crackle to life and say "Welcome back team, we have a new mission for you.""Please open the folders in front of you."

Automatically I reach forward and open the folder. Inside was a name and symbol I'd seen many times before. The Umbrella company. A company that this team has always seen as an enemy and threat. We know all about their genetic experiments and B. , even though many other people don't. All I could thing was what they had done this time.

"So." Wrecker said breaking the silence, "what did Umbrella do this time."

"As you know Umbrella has created a genetically engeneered viris called the 't-viris'." Command stated.

"I've hear of it." Piper says, "intel says it turns living creatures into undead zombies or something like that."

"That the problem." Command says, " a Umbrella facility in a Midwestern town called Raccoon City has had a viral outbreak."

"What?" asks Wreaker.

"Samples of the t-viris leaked into the sewers of Raccoon City and now the city is infected and in chaos." states Command.

We let that sink in.

"What do you want us to do." says Operater finally breaking the silence.

"Infotrate the city, search for proof Umbrella's involvement in the outbreak, evac survivors, and support Spec Ops units in the area."

"Wait if you have Spec Ops unit already there, why send us?" Watcher asks.

"Your going to be deeply uncover," answers Command, "Only Command and you know about this." Don't direct interfear with the other units, only help if needed. They have their own mission."

"O.K." I say, "What are we up against?"

"Infected civilians is the main threat you with face, but Umbrella has sent in USS teams to cover up their involvment to the outbreak. Kill them on sight or they will kill you. Also Umbrella may sent B.O.W.s to field test.

"Great," I mutter, "what do we get?"

"You will be fieldtesting Prototype weapons and body armor. You also will have supple drop a different rally pionts. The most important thing is your mission, find proof that Umbrella is responsible. Without cold hard proof we can't touch Umbrella and the will blame the outbreak on something else.

"When do we leave?" Operater asks.

"You will leave at O600. The U.S. Army has the city under quaritine, so you will be flown in by Black Hawk unit's callsign is N.E.F., which stands for Necro Extermination Force. Get to armory and pack, our dismissed."

"Yes sir!" we all say.

**A/N: So what do you think? This is my first Resident Evil review and tell me what you think.**

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Location: Three Miles outside Raccoon City limits**

Nervous was a understatement to how I felt right now. Being a soldier always helped cover up my fear, but never get rid of it. To take my mind off the situtation, I checked the gear Command had given us.

The weapon I had resting on my knee was a tatical M4 assault rifle. With the red dot sights and grenade launcher it was my baby. My sidearm was a Desert Eagle, the power of a shotgun in a pistol. At my waist was four frag grenades and four flash bang stun grenades. The prototype body armor I wore was designed to block bullets and viral infection. The black armor covered my body from my neck to my ankles and was very light. I was also issued a bio-hazard mask that covered my nose and mouth.

The rest of the squad had the same equipment as me, but different weapons. Wrecker had a light machinegun and shotgun, Piper had a tatical sub machinegun, Watcher brought his 50 cal sniper rifle and assault rifle, and Operater had his M4 with a Hybrid scope and 9mm pistol.

Yelp, we were a deadly force with our toys.

"Hey Decker stop day dreaming, we're almost there." Piper called over to me, startling me.

I hadn't realized I'd been staring out the side of the Black Hawk helicopter.

The coms in my ear roared to life and the voice of Command came on.

"N.E.F. team do you copy over"

"Sir we got you loud and clear." Operater said putting his fingers to his ear.

"Good, radio us when your on the ground."

"Roger that sir, out."

A couple seconds later I was able to see Raccoon City. Only one word described the scene before my eyes...chaos. Fires burned across the city and the streets were littlered with wrecked vehicles. After passing through the city limits the Black Hawk pilot turned to us.

"Thirty seconds!" he yelled.

We nobbed, and stood up. We hooked up and stood at the sides ready to rappel down.

Watcher tapped me on the shoulder and said "Drinks are on me, when we get back."

"I'll hold you to that." I replied as the chopper was put into hover.

"Go go go." the pilot yelled.

Operater, Piper, and Wrecker repelled out. As Watcher and me prepare to exit the co-pilot yelled, "RPG!"

"WHAT?" I turned just in time to see a RPG missile come sailing towards the chopper.

"Shit" Watcher yelled half way to ground as the RPG crashed in the Black Hawk and combusted into flames. The chopper plumited down like a rock as Watcher and me unhooked and fell. I hit the ground hard and stars clouded my vision. I shook my head enough that I could make out the burning chopper land up the street in a burning mess.

"You O.K." Piper asked kneeing down next to me.

"I'm fine," I said as I got up, "no broken bones."

Watcher was already on his feet looking at the burning mess. "What the Hell man," he said, "who's shooting at us?"

"Probaly those USS forces Command told us about." Operater replied before turning on his earpiece.

"Command our chopper got shot down and both pilots are dead, over."

"Roger that N.E.F. team, find a secure area and wait for further orders, out."

Operater grabbed his rifle off the ground and pionted to a warehouse a couple yards from us.

"Lets hold up in there." he said "lets move."

I picked up my M4 off the ground and we headed towards the warehouse.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but their will be zombie killing it the next chapter. Please review or PM me. Also I have a poll on my profile**

**for you to vote. Also in the reviews tell me what characters from the game you want to appear in this story. Later people.**

**Song of the Day: Fronline by Pillar**


	3. Chapter 3

"Somebody close the door." Operater said after we entered the warehouse.

Wrecker pulled the metal sliding door down and locked it and then turned to us.

"What now?" he asked.

"We radio Command and ask for orders." Operater replied bring his hand to his ear piece, "Command we've taken shelter in a warehouse, waiting for further orders."

"Alright N.E.F. team, there is a Umbrella warehouse near your location. Download proof of their involvement in the outbreak from the data base. Uploading coordinates to you now, good luck."

"Roger Command out." Operater turned to us, "Lets go."

I nodded and reopened the door as we proceded out. I checked my rifle and turned the safety off, I doubt I'll piont it at any friendlies here. We walked down the street in a V formation with our weapons ready. For a infected city the streets were deserted.

"Its too quiet, were the hell is everyone?" Watcher asked with his assault rifle at his shoulder.

We continued forward a couple yards till Operater gave us the halt sign. He pionted straight ahead of us. It took me a few seconds to make out the shape of a man in shadows slowly moving towards us.

"Sir are you alright." Piper called to him.

He didn't respond as he slow walked towards us. As he got closer I knew something wasn't right, he had a dead look to him...a dead dead look. It looked like standing was a challenge for him.

"I'll go help him." Watcher said as he lowered his weapon and began waking towards the man.

"Hey man something ain't right about him." I called.

"Relax Decker, he ain't armed." Watcher turned back at me just as the man russed him.

"Watcher!" Operater yelled.

Boom! Boom!

Wrecker fired two shots from his shotgun, sending buck shot into the man's chest and head. The man fell backwards onto the ground with a thump.

Piper russed over to the man to check him. After examining him for half a minute before coming back to us.

"My viral meter tells me he was infected with the T-viris," she said holding up her device, "the rumors must be true then...this viris makes zombies."

"How do we kill them." I asked.

"Intel says headshot or dismantling kills them." she said before turning to Wrecker, "Nice shot"

"Thanks." he replied his expressen un readable behind his haz-mask.

"Alright team lets get to that Umbrella warehouse before more of these things show up." Operater barked.

We moved in formation down the street. As we turned at a corner, there was another problem. The whole street for a block in front of us had infected zombies. The infected turned to us and slowly came towards us moaning. The Umbrella warehouse was right behind the zombie crowd, marked with the Umbrella symbol.

"Fuck!" I muttred under my breath as I brought my M4 to my shoulder.

"Alright team get ready to engage on my-. _Boom boom boom_, Operated stopped mid sentence.

Wrecker walked forward firing his 10 gauge shotgun into the crowd taking down zombie after zombie.

"Never mined then, engage." Operater shouted, "Clear this street."

I when fully automatic firing into the crowd of infected. As the zombies russed forward I gave them a face full of bullets.

"Live grenade out." I hear Watcher as he tossed a frag into the mass of undead.

Booom. The blast sent half a dozen zombies flying into different directions.

"My turn." I shouted as I switch to my grenade launcher and aimed at the back row of the zombies.

_Dump...BOOM. _Nothing was left of the back row, but severed limbs and body parts.

After firing nonstop for fiften second only one zombie remained. He walked towards Wrecker with out stretched arms. Wrecker walked up to the zombie and bashed it in the head with the butt of his shotgun hard. The zombie crumbled to the ground.

"All clear," Piper said lowering her sub machinegun, "no hostiles."

"Good lets get to that warehouse." Operater said, "No more delays."

We marched up to the warehouse door and stacked up.

"Wrecker kick it in." Operater ordered.

Wrecker walked up to the door, and brought in down with one left leg kick.

**A/N: Nice chapter huh? Leave a review of PM me. Don't forget to put a character from the games you want to appear in the story on the review or PM. Also have a good Christmas, I won't be posting tomarrow. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Location: Umbrella warehouse, Raccoon City, September 1998**

"Door breached, move in." Operater ordered.

We moved in with Wrecker taking piont and Watcher bringing up the rear. Inside the building was a hallway that lead to a open elavator door. We proceded to the elavator and stopped as Operater radioed Command.

"Command, we are inside the warehouse, there is a elavator that appears to be operational. Waiting for further orders."

"Good N.E.F team, take the elavator to Basement Level 2. Intel says that is were the databanks should he. Be prepared for USS forces."

"Copy Command, out."

We walked into the elavator. "Decker hit it." Operater said. I press pressed the B2 button and the doors closed. The elavator gave a shunder, before I felt it move down.

"Check your weapons and ammo, be prepared to engage as soon as the doors open." Operater said, "Also don't hit anything important, we don't know how many bio-hazards Umbrella has down there.

A couple seconds later the elavator came to a stop. I brought my assault rifle to my should as the metal doors slid open. Wrecker took piont with his light machinegun ready as we enter a room filled with flashing computar all over the walls. I scanned the room look for any sign of hostiles, but the room was desserted. Until a red light started flashing and alarm started flashing.

"Intruder alert, security breach." a female voice said, probaly a computar.

"Intruders on level B2!" yelled another voice, as a man dressed in black with a haz-mask ran into the room with half a dozen more men behind him.

"Shit!" Watcher shouted has he opened fire on the men dressed in black.

"USS team," Piper yelled, "take them out. She then ran to a concrete lined rail and ducked down. I followed her example and slide down next to her. I then leaned over the top of the railing a fired my M4, catching a USS soldier in the chest.

The rest of the team had also found cover. Wrecker was postioned behind some metal barrels, going to town with his light machine gun, tearing through some of the USS soldiers that had been unlucky enough to have solid cover. Operater and Watcher were behind a overturn metal table, taking turns firing as the other one reloaded.

After several minutes of serious firefighting only one USS guy was left.

"Dammit, set backup to lev-! the USS soldier didn't finish his sentence as Wrecker peppered him with bullets till he fell to the floor in a bloody mess.

"Room clear," Wrecker said reloading his gun.

"Jesus Christ man," Watcher said as he got up from behind the table, "ever hear of overkill."

"Whatever." Wrecker said looking around the room, "we better hurry before more security shows up."

"Y'd probally kill them all." Watcher muttered under his breath, to low for Wrecker to hear.

"Agreed," Operater said before turning to Piper, "get on that main computer and start downloading data."

"Got it." she said as she hurried over to the computar. She typed on a couple keys before reaching into her back and bringing out a flashdrive. "Be five minutes till complete download." she said as she plugged in the drive.

"All right team," Operater said turning to us, "cover those doors. We got to make sure nothing gets to that computer till the downloads complete."

"Yes sir." we shout as we took defence positions behind the concrete lined railing, with the main computar to our backs.

A couple second later I heared running down the hallway to our 10 clock. USS men came pouring through the door, each armed with sub machine guns.

"Wrecker, ten o clock!" I yelled.

He turned his light machinegun to the Umbrella Security Service team and start mowing them down before the knew what hit them. A door opened to my one o clock and more hostiles entered. I switched to my grenade launcher and fire. The blast sent three USS soldiers flying across the room. We quickly dispatchted the remaining hostiles with short controlled bursts.

"Clear," Watcher panted with his head resting on his rifle, "they ain't so tough."

"Piper, how long?" Operater asked still holding his weapon to his shoulder.

"Forty five seconds and counting sir"

"Alright, as soon as its done we make a break for the elevator and get the hell out of here."

"Critical threat on Basement Level two," the computar ladies voice said over the intercoms, " Deploying T-103 to manage threat."

I gulped, 'T-103', that didn't sound good

"What the hell is a T-103?" Watcher asked looking at the rest of us.

"Piper how much longed?" Operater asked.

"Got it," she said as she pulled the flash drive from the computar, "let's go."

We made a beeline for the elavator door and almost made it, till a crashing sound caused us to turn around with our guns up.

Out of the doorway across the room walked out a tall man in a trench coat, but you could tell he wasn't human. He was at least 8 feet tall, had grey skin. if giants were real, he was defentley one.

"What the hell are you?" I called over to him. Insted of answering me, he walked towards a metal barrel and picked it up. He then lifted it over his head before throwing it at us. "Duck." I shouted as the barrel flew at us. We dropped and rolled just as the barrel past over were we had been standing.

"Alright this guy has pissed me off," Operater shouted, "open fire."

Then surprise number two happened. As we fired at the tall man, the bullets bounced off him causing sparks, as if he was made out of rock.

"Shit, whats this son of a bitch had out of!" Wrecker yelled as the T-103 thing continued walking towards us.

"Disengage," Operater ordered. "fall back to the elavator."

I turned an ran with the rest of the team on my heels, with the exception of Wrecker, who was still peppering the tall man. As the thing got closer Wrecker lowered his weapon and turned tail. "Fuck this." he shouted as he joined us in the elavator.

"Decker grenade the bastard." Operater said as he punched the button for the first floor.

I fired the grenade and it hit him in the chest, causing him to only stumble backwards as the doors closed.

"What the hell was that thing?" Watcher said looking at Piper.

"Probaly one of Umbrella's BOWs. " she answered.

The elavator rocketed to the first floor and the doors opened. We russed out down the hallway and out the door.

**A/N: Hey guys hope you had a good Christmas. I sure did. I may not update much for some time, because I've been playing Halo 4 and Black Ops 2. Please leave a review or add story to favorites. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Location: Raccoon City, September 1998**

"Command, it looks like Umbrella has been busy."

We had ran a block and a half from the Umbrella warehouse, before taking shelter in abandonded book store. Once there, Operater had radioed Command and began filling them in on what had happened in the warehouse. I was stationed at the door making sure no hostiles enter the bookstore, but so far the streets were deserted. I kept thinking about that thing we had seen back in the warehouse, that 'T-103'. If Umbrella had more of those Bio Organic Weapons, we were going to have a problem.

"Roger that Command, out". Operater's voice snapped me back to reality, as I turned to look at him.

"What are we doing next boss?" Watcher asked, leaning against a book shelf reading a Guns&Ammo magazine.

Operater gave us one those rare smiles, "You're going to be happy Watcher, we get to test out some prototype weapons."

Watcher dropped his magazine and looked at Operater with wide eyes, "Say what?"

"Command wants us to try out some of the new weapons they have been working on." Operater explained, " Since we're fighting zombies, BOW's, and the USS, they thought we could use the extra fire power."

"Where are these weapons at?" I asked.

"Half a click east of here." Operater answered, "A C-130 cargo plane is dropping them in. We'll rest here for a few minutes then head out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About ten minutes later we were patrolling down the street heading towards the drop site. Half way there we ran into trouble. In front of us, was the rubble of a destroyed building. The building must have collapsed, and the rubble spilled into the street.

"Who do you think did this?" Wrecker said walking up to the land slide of debre, "They did a damn fine job."

I had almost forgotten Wrecker's passion for blowing things up.

"The RPD probaly did this to stop the infected." Piper answered, "did do much good though."

"O.K. team, Operater said, "We can either go around this mess and travel another block to get to the drop zone. The other option is to cut through that building." He pionted to our right.

I thought for a moment. Another block could be full of zombies, but that building could full of zombies too. The choice wasn't hard.

"I vote going through the building, I said, "It'll be quicker." It would also be closequarters combat, up close and personnel, my favorite kind of combat.

"Well I don't th-." Watcher stopped midsentence.

"Whats the matter Wat-." I saw what Watcher was staring at. A massive crowd of zombies had formed behind us. A couple of them, strange red skined ones with milky white eyes, russed forward at a amazing speed.

"Drop them!" Operater shouted.

I didn't hesitate. I quickly dropped the closest one to me with a couple rounds to the head. Another russed up to me and grabbed me before sinking its teeth into my arm. Lucky my body armor blocked its bite, I grabbed my combat knife and plunged it deep into the undead's head before kicking it away. I picked my M4 off the ground and continued firing into the crowd.

"There's to many of them!" Piper shouted as she dispatched a zombie that had gotten to close to her, with her combat knife.

"Get inside the building," Operater ordered, "Wrecker and Decker cover the rear."

As Operater, Piper, and Watcher headed for the door of the building, Wrecker and me stood side by side and continued firing into the crowd of infected.

"I'm on number twenty-three," he said as he blew more zombie's heads off with his shotgun, "what about you?"

"I lost counted." I replied as I switched to my grenade launcher and blew several more to pieces.

"Whatever."

"Get in here," Operater called from behind us, "move move move!"

Wrecker and me turned tail and ran. We passed through the door and Watcher slammed it shut, he then leaned against it as the the door began to rattle. The zombies were trying to break through.

"Barricade the door." Watcher said as he pushed his shoulder against the door.

Operater and me pushed a stack of locker in front of of the door and Wrecker over overturned a freezer and dragged it to the door.

"There," Watcher panted, "that should hold them.._hugh...hugh.._at least for a while."

"Good," Operater picked up his rifle, "lets secure this building and make our way to the drop zone. Decker and Piper, take piont."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and me had walked up a stairway side by side without running into any hostiles...so far. The rest of the squad followed close behind, scanning the area with weapons raised. A the top we came to a long dark hallway, the whole hallway was pitch black.

"I'll take piont, cover me." I told Piper.

I switched the flashlight on my rifle on, and proceded down the hall. I scanned the walls and only found _Help_ Us! painted in something that I didn't want to know. I contiued pionting my light around the hall till I found the door, but there was something on it. Was that blood? I followed the dripping blood to its source.'What the Hell.' was all I could think.

Clinging to the ceiling was the source of the blood. The creature was skinless and bloody, ripped muscles covered its body,but the most shocking feature was either its huge exposed brain or lack of eyes. The thing turned to look at me, or what counts as looking for it. It lets loose a loud roar, showing a mouth full of sharp teeth. The next thing I know, it shoots out its tongue at my rifle and pulls it from my hands. Jumping from the ceiling it landed on all fours with amazing speed and dashed towards me.

I let my instincts take over. Pulling out my combat knife, I jumped over the creature as it made a grab for me. I turned around just in time for it to shoot its tongue out at me again, but this time I grabbed it. I pulled the thing in so I was just centimeters from it, before plunging my knife deep into its heart. I pulled the knife out and the creature fell to the floor.

"All clear!" I shouted to the others.

Watcher and Piper came running down the hall, but stopped when they saw the dead creature on the floor.

"Holy shit man," Watcher said walking up to the creature for a better look, "You took this thing down by yourself?"

"Yep." I wiped my knife on my sleeve before re stealthing it.

Wrecker and Operater arrived on the scene.

"What do you think it is, Operater asked, "BOW?"

"Maybe." I looked down on the thing. It's arms started twitching, so I pulled out my P99 and fired two rounds into it's head.

"And stay down." I muttered.

"Alright team, we can't stay here and keep looking at this thing. Lets get to the drop zone." Operater said, "Move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

After making our way through the building, we arrived at the drop zone to find a huge metal crate planted in the ground. N.E.F was painted on the sides.

"Lets open it up." I said walking up to the sides and pulling the release hatch. The side fell down with a thump.

Thank you Command.

The inside of the crate was filled with weapon ammunition. Medical kits lined the walls and in the back was the real prize. A weapon I thought was a myth.

"They want us to try out the MSG-50." Piper said in disbelief. The first time I ever saw her shocked.

"Decker." Operater said tossing me the Mobile Sentry Gun control pad, "you took down that ugly thing back in the build, you drive the sentry."

I smiled, but Wrecker and Watcher gave out loud groans.

"Lets see what this baby can do." I typed a couple keys and the MSG zoomed out the crate.

The MSG-50 had a 50-caliber minigun mounted on four-wheels. This was going to be fun.

"Try it out on them." Operater pionted down the street at a group of zombies coming our way. I spun up the gun.

"Permission to engage." I asked.

"Granted."

"Weapons free."

**A/N: Chapter up. Sorry for the wait guys, but I was playing Black Ops 2. I like reviews, and if you like my story please add it to favorites or follow. Later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Location: Raccoon City, Arklay Mountains/ September 1998**

"Well that was fun."

After about ten minutes of zombie slaughter, I got bored with it. The barrel of the MSG-50 was red-hot from the constant firing. Bloody zombie corpses covered the ground for two blocks.

"I'd say this gun is a success." I said scrolling through the control pad.

"What was your first clue," Wrecker said, still sore over not getting to control the sentry gun. "Do did just level all the zombies for two blocks."

"I'm going to radio Command and ask for our next objective." Operator said, reach for his ear piece. "Command this is N.E.F. Team, do you copy, over."

"We read you just fine Operator." Commands voice filled our ear pieces. "How did the prototype weapon we sent you work."

"I was a big help. Decker left two blocks full of bloody corpses. Do you have a new objective for us?"

"I have a full list of things for your team operator. We've been analyzing the data your unit sent back from the warehouse and got plenty of dirt on Umbrella. A large percent of it I can't share with you because of security levels, but I can tell you this. Umbrella is defiantly the cause of this out break. They have several teams of USS teams in Raccoon City, that are killing the survivors. They don't want any witness."

"What do you want us to do?" Operator asked.

"Our satellites have picked up several teams of Umbrella Security Service teams assaulting Spec Ops units near your location. Your objective is to save those Spec Ops."

"But sir, you told us to stay clear of the other Spec Ops teams."

"I know that Operator, but this team we have on under fire is very important. They are a vital asset that must not be lost. Do you understand?"

Operator stood there a moment before replying. "I understand sir. Our objective is to save and protect a Spec Ops unit. What's the name of the unit sir?"

"Spec Ops unit under fire is codename: Echo Six. They have already completed several objective in Raccoon City. They were about to take the Umbrella Corporation head building, but ran into a large number of USS soldiers. Help them neutralize the hostiles and push forward to the Umbrella headquarters. Uploading coordinates to you now."

Operator looked at the datapad on his wrist. "Roger that Command. I have coördinates, N.E.F team pushing forward to objective; out."

I smiled. Rescuing a Spec Ops unit under fire. That didn't happen everyday.

"So boss," Watcher stepped forward with his sniper rifle resting on his shoulder. "How far is this unit from here?"

Operator looked back at his datapad. "About three blocks from here. Command sent them a warning that a unit was coming to give them some support. Hopefully they won't shoot us on sight." He turned off his datapad and slapped a fresh magazine into his rifle. "Best not keep them waiting..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We heard the sound of automatic weapons a block from the coordinate location. The crack of assault rifles signaled that the firefight was very close.

"Their close," Operator said, jogging up the street with his rifle at his shoulder. "Remember weapons tight. Identify your targets before firing."

We stopped by a building a few buildings down from the coordinate location. Operator walked up to the fire escape on the side of the building and pulled the bottom set of stairs down.

"Alright listen up. We're going up the fire escape to the roof up this building. We should have a good view of the area from there. Watcher you're on overwatch."

Watcher grinned as he adjusted the scope of his rifle. "Sweet, I love a good turkey shoot."

"Decker, you take control of MSG-50," Operator tossed me the control pad. "Use the mini gun to chew through any hostiles."

I brought the mobile sentry gun online and checked the ammunition. Ten thousand rounds left. That wouldn't last long in a tough firefight.

"Sir, watch about the rest of us?" Piper asked.

"You, Watcher, and me will be support fire. If the USS soldier get a lock on our position, we'll cover Watcher and Decker."

We nodded. "O.k let's go," he ordered.

We climb up the fire escape, with Wrecker at point and Piper bringing up the rear. It took us only a couple of seconds till we reached the roof. We crouched down and moved towards the ledge overlooking the target location.

I looked over the ledge and saw everything. Five stories below us, three dozen USS soldiers fired their assault rifles at a team of six people. The six man team had taken cover behind two overturned cars. Every now and then, they would look over the vehicles and fire a few shot back at the Umbrella Security Service teams.

"That must be the Spec Ops team Echo Six," Wrecker stated. "Command was right, they are in one Hell of a mess."

"Alright Watcher start doing what you do," Operator ordered. "Piper, Wrecker, and me have you covered."

Watcher got onto his stomach and looked down the sight of his 50 cal. "I'm ready."

"Decker," Operator turned to me. "Get the MSG's gun spun up. Drive in behind the USS soldiers and flank them."

I brought the mobile sentry gun online and spun up the mini gun. I drove forward and turned at the end of the building. On the screen of the datapad I could seven or more USS troops with their backs to me.

I smiled. Good, they don't know it was there.

"Boss, the MSG-50 is in position. On stand by, waiting for your orders."

Operator took a deep breath. "On my mark. Three...two...one."

**A/N: What's this, a cliffhanger? Sure is. And yes, Echo Six from Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City will be in the next chapter. Also, what big boss do you guys want N.E.F Team to fight?**

**Sorry for not updating in a month guys. I was working more on my other fanfics. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Don't forget to review, add to favorite, and follow. Till next time guys, later.**


End file.
